femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Brown (The Wrong Daughter)
Samantha Brown (Sydney Sweeney) is the main villainess from the 2018 Lifetime film, The Wrong Daughter (alternately titled, Love Me or Else; airdate May 6, 2018). Not much is revealed about Samantha's backstory, except that she had been bounced from group home to group home throughout her childhood and even into her teen years. She is also a diagnosed schizophrenic, and her psychotic behavior was shown in the beginning of the film, as she bludgeoned her lover with his guitar. Samantha was caught sneaking back into her room, with her roommate, Danica (who she nicknamed "Knick-Knack"), helping her sneak in. After being caught by the home's main caretaker, Ms. Hanson, Samantha is informed that she'll be removed from the home due to her being 18, though her behavior is another contributing factor. After lashing out at Ms. Hanson, Samantha discovered that Danica is actually the long lost daughter of the film's main protagonist, Kate Whitman, who gave up Danica for adoption when Kate was 16. She discovered this while on Danica's laptop and began the ruse of posing as her; a ruse that included luring Danica into the library and attacking her so she could continue using her computer. Samantha's ruse works, and she introduced herself to Kate as Danica, while moving into her home. As the film progressed, Samantha's clingy behavior was shown, as well as her jealousy of Kate's friendship with her co-worker, Melissa. She lashed out at Kate for spending time with Melissa and accused her of breaking her promise to spend time with her, and it was following this that she made attempts to sabotage Melissa, which included planting a gift that she gave Kate in Melissa's possession, making it appear that she had stolen it. After that plan failed and she saw Kate and Melissa's kinship continue, the demented Samantha smashed Melissa's garden display, doing so while unaware that her boyfriend, Ivan, recorded her psychotic outburst and showed the video to Melissa--who had already become suspicious of the phony Danica. Samantha ended up confronted by the couple, and later on, she was at Ivan's home talking with him in what appeared to be a counseling session. She appeared to be calmed down, but at that moment, the evil Samantha took the opportunity to push Ivan down a flight of stairs, killing him. However, Samantha had discovered that the video of her outburst was sent to Kate's computer, with Joseph (Kate's husband) seeing the email. The villainess tripped Joseph, causing him to hit his head, and used the distraction to delete the video to cover her tracks. Meanwhile, Danica had found out about Samantha posing as her, while also getting confirmation from Ms. Hanson that Kate was her biological mother, leading to Danica calling Kate and introducing herself, while warning her about Samantha. While this was going on, Samantha found herself encountered by a police officer who was questioning her about her identity, after Melissa stated that Samantha was responsible for Ivan's death. A nervous Samantha killed the officer at the cabin and drove off, and after Kate found the body, she began to believe the real Danica's claims about Samantha. Kate drove to the group home and encountered Ms. Hanson, asking for Danica. Both women were unable to find Danica in her room, but after hearing screams, Kate found Danica behind held at knifepoint by Samantha, who lashed out at Danica for ruining her plans. Upon seeing Kate, the psychotic villainess attempted to convince Kate that Danica stood in the way of Samantha's mother-daughter relationship with Kate, and it was at that moment that Kate attempted to talk Samantha down. Samantha later drops the knife, after which police arrived and arrested her. As she's being taken away, Samantha continuously screamed for Kate, who she still referred to as her mother. In the end of the film, Samantha is shown at a mental hospital being tended to by one of the doctors. She asked if her mother would visit her, and later gave Danica's backstory of being a love child and claimed it as her own, while also telling the doctor she was Danica. Gallery Samantha Knife.jpg|Samantha's ominous glare, while clutching a knife Samantha & Danica.jpg|Samantha threatening to kill Danica Psycho Samantha.jpg|Samantha at a mental hospital Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested